A city by Any Other Name would be GREAT
by HimeFlye
Summary: "Names are very important. It will bring the aura of the city and help it become the place we want it to be." Aang and Zuko both thought. "Penguin City!" Aang cried, jumping out of his chair.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar, or Legend of Korra.

**Cover image: **'Republic City' by HeneryConradTaytlor (Deviantart) Used with permission.

**Author notes: **Authorswimmerpoet, and I were up late last night trying to solve all the problems of the world. THIS was one of them: Why on earth did Republic City get named Republic City? I mean, couldn't they have some up with something a little more exciting?

So. This what we came up with about how the city was named.

You can blame Zuko, Aang, and Mai.

**A City by any Other Name would . . . be GREAT**

"They are finally finished!" The head architect said. He excitedly unrolled the plans on the table in front of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It looks great!" the Avatar said, leaning forward in his chair until he was practically kneeling on it. Zuko took longer to decide, but finally he nodded in approval.

"Great!" The architect said, turning to the air nomad, "I liked the changes you made here Avatar Aang, I think they'll work very well."

"Thanks." Aang smiled.

Zuko fingered a corner of the blueprints to straighten it so he could get a clear picture of their new city, a capital for everyone from every nation in the world. "This city's going to need a name. We need to announce it officially so we can start building."

Aang nodded, "Ya a name. . .let me think."

The architect nodded as well, "Names are very important. It will bring the aura of the city and help it become the place we want it to be."

Aang and Zuko both thought.

"Penguin City!" Aang cried, jumping out of his chair in happiness.

Zuko stared "What?" He demanded, causing the old architect to jump back a little.

The Avatar however was unfazed by his friend's outburst, "Penguin city."

"No." Zuko said bluntly.

Aang frowned, thinking hard.

Zuko ran a hand through his ponytail "New-land?"

Aang made a face. "I don't think so Zuko. You're not so good at this naming thing."

The Fire Lord glared.

Aang paced around the table, "What about Avatar Land?"

Zuko stood "No! That's stupid!"

Aang backed up, rolling his eyes, "Alright, alright, jeez, hold your horse poodles." He continued to pace back and forth.

"The New Kingdom"

"Air-ville"

"Allie's Domain."

"You're pathetic at naming stuff Zuko."

"I am not!"

"Wait I got it!" Aang spun, running up to Zuko and grabbing him by the arms, grinning in that crazy—happy way of his, "It's perfect!"

"What?" Zuko asked somberly. Aang was as annoying as heck, but he owed the kid too much to shake him off, he was after all the Avatar, and his friend.

"It's perfect, it invokes all we planned, all we want generations to remember about us, our journey and our nations!"

"Well what is it?"

"We'll name the new city after Appa!"

"…"

"…."

"AANG!" Zuko shoved him backwards. The last air bender landed on his butt.

"What?"

"I'm not naming my city after your bison!"

"It's not your city! And what's wrong with Appa?"

The two stood face to face, fists both back slightly as if they were about to have their own Agni Kai right then and there.

"Gee guys, if you're going to let a civil war start over it why don't you just let someone else name your dumb city?"

Both young men turned to Mai's voice. She stood leaning against the door, looking bored.

"What would you name it?" Zuko asked, running his hand through his hair and smiling sheepishly at his fiancee.

Mai shrugged, "I'm sure I could think of something." She said turning around and leaving the room.

.

.

.

". . .Which is why we have decided to call it. . . ." Zuko took his eyes from the crowd, glancing at Aang who stood beside him. Aang frowned, shaking his head and mouthing the words 'no. . .PLEASE!'

Mei nudged Zuko with her elbow nodding for him to continue. Zuko let out a breath and sighed "Republic city." He mumbled.


End file.
